


Meanwhile

by Ebyru



Series: tw s02ep10 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Creepy, Dark, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Mind Games, Non Consensual, Non-Graphic Violence, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Sexual Violence, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is alone with Peter for a long time before Peter decides to see what his future pack is up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile

**Author's Note:**

> This is very....creepy.  
> Also, I have no idea if I put the events in the right order or not. Pretend they are.  
> Spoilers for episode 10 of season 2. 
> 
> Un-beta'd.
> 
> \--  
> Edit: now you can read the Russian translation [HERE](http://ficbook.net/readfic/997154) thanks to [Benitsubasa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Benitsubasa/pseuds/Benitsubasa)

Stiles and Scott are held at gunpoint by Matt.

 

\---

 

Lydia is bound to a chair by Peter.

 

\---

 

They are forced to erase all of Matt’s records from the computer.

 

\---

 

Peter sniffs every inch of Lydia’s body, starting from her hair.

 

\---

 

The police officers are all murdered by the Kanima while Matt leads them to a holding cell.

 

\---

 

Peter tells Lydia that no-one in the world cares about where she is right now.

 

“Where are your precious friends? Did I scare them away?”

 

\---

 

Matt tells Scott about his ‘death’, and why he seeks this revenge so determinedly.

 

\---

 

Peter kisses Lydia, but it’s different from when it was his younger self. Her lip cracks and bleeds onto his tongue.

 

\---

 

Gerard, Chris and Allison arrive at the station. They scare Matt outside.

 

\---

 

Peter carefully slices through Lydia’s dress, baring her skin just enough to admire her.

 

\---

 

Derek is free of the paralysis, and tells Scott to bring Stiles to safety.

 

\---

 

Matt is taken to a place the Kanima can’t sense, so he growls into the night, calling to his master.

 

\---

 

“I’ll be right back, Lydia,” Peter says, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of her thigh.

 

\---

Matt is drowned in plain sight by Gerard while Peter watches from the darkness.

 

\---

 

“I’m sorry, Lydia. I couldn’t get a hold of your boyfriend Jackson. Maybe next time.” Peter’s tongue laps at the blood dripping from the bite in her thigh. She winces, but can’t move away, not with the restraints.

A scream rips out of her throat, and Peter growls in her face. “If you do that again, I’ll turn you in the most painful way I can think of.”

She returns to staring off at a distance, sucking on the wound in her lip as a distraction.

“Good girl,” Peter coos, spreading her thighs slowly.


End file.
